stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
All items are (obviously) subject to change. As Plato once said "stop falsly attributing statements to me or I'll call my lawyers" Armour sets 'Titanic Bulwark' 1. Helm: +6AC/DR, +8Vcrits, -2CP, -2 Spot/search/listen, when you pass a save against mind influencing spells of abilities the effect is reflected, +4 any check involving fear, +4 saves V spells, crits cannot deal over 10WP 2. Mighty Plate: +20AC, +40DR, -12CP, Hits to DR reduce attackers hit by 4 for 1 round (stacking), +4 saves V poison/disease, cannot be flanked. 3. Greaves: +6AC/DR, -2CP, Improved Trample, +4AC when stationary, +4 Endurance 4. Bracers: +8AC/DR, -4CP, +6 unarmed & shield damage, Free unarmed attack when opponent critically fails an attack 5. Ring: +80% CON, Become exhausted & fatigued 25% later *Set 2: Grow 6 inches, +40% STR *Set 3: Grow 12 inches, +10 to breaking items, +4 checks to being stopped/slowed *Set 4: Grow 18 inches, Attacks to VP below ¼ of your DR only deal 1 damage *Set 5: Increase a size category, +50% STR and CON 'Glorious Vestments' 6. Grand Robe: +14AC, +30DR, -4CP, single target spells may be cast as a 5ft nova instead, gain caster level in VP 7. Hood: +3AC, +6DR, +8Vcrits, -1CP, Amplify voice X2, when successfully hit by a critical attack your next spell has no cost 8. Belt: +4AC/DR, -1CP, +4 Saves V spells, +5 checks V dispel/counter-spell, when hit to WP you blink 10ft in a random direction and gain +4DR for 1 round 9. Gloves: +5AC/DR, -1CP, Targets within 30ft take 10 extra damage from your spells 10. Amulet: +4DR, 19-20 on spell casting rolls now count as 30 *Set 2: 1st spell cast/hour gains +1, Gain 1SP per hit to wounds taken *Set 3: 1st spell cast/hour gains +2, Spells deal +2 damage *Set 4: 1st spell cast/hour gains +3, May double spell range/radius at 2X cost *Set 5: 1st spell cast/hour gains +1D10, Sound & light of spells is doubled, +50% WIS and INT 'Unsung Regalia' 11. Crown: +7AC, +3DR, +8Vcrits, -1CP, If you fall in battle allies within 100ft are shaken until you are revived, Allies within 10ft gain your 1/10th of your level to hit & damage 12. Cape: +5AC, +8DR, +1 aid another, At the start of combat all enemies lose VP equal to your total CHA score 13. Globus Cruciger: When held in offhand you gain +2 to all stats, immunity to ageing, attacks/spells/saves which would reduce you to 0VP or WP are at -10 14. Ring: +40% CHA/INT/WIS, +4 to all mind effecting abilities 15. Mantle: +12AC, +34DR, -5CP, May use CHA/INT/WIS for save & imitative modifiers, Gain +3 to AC&DR for every ally within 10ft *Set 2: +2 CHA relating to agro, Charges cause target to become shaken, DC damage dealt *Set 3: +4 CHA relating to agro, +4 saves V fear within 30ft, intimidate de-buff increased to +4 *Set 4: +6 CHA relating to agro, Allies gain +4 Hit & DMG to enemies attacking you *Set 5: +8 CHA relating to agro, Bardic songs about you are twice as effective, gain +35% INT, WIS, CHA 'Smouldering Battle Gear' 16. Helm: +6AC/DR, +4Vcrits, -2CP, light from fires is 10X stronger, your eyes emit a faint 5ft light (which you see as 50ft), enemies within this light lose 4AC 17. Half-plate: +18AC, +36DR, -10CP, +5 hit V wounded targets, enemies slain by you combust after a round dealing 1D6 fire damage to those within 5ft if the fail a REF check DC half level 18. Cape: +4AC, +6DR, immune to ignition, Up to 2D6 fall damage is instead dealt to targets within 10ft as fire damage. 19. Necklace: +5DR V Fire, Targets within 10ft are ignited when you take over 5WP in a hit 20. Boots: +4AC, +6DR, -3CP, +10 saves V heat effects, feet are immune to fire, +20ft speed in fire *Set 2: Gentle whisps of smoke, Targets take VP equal to damage soaked by DR *Set 3: More smoke, Targets very close to you or in a grapple have a 10% chance of igniting *Set 4: Even more smoke, +2 DR V fire *Set 5: 5ft concealment of 10% to ranged attackers due to smoke, +50% STR and DEX 'Raiment of the Depths' 21.Leather armour: +15AC, +32DR, -4CP, You may dissolve yourself in 5ft of water, becoming an unmoving ink for as long as you wish, you have no senses or movement during this time 22. Death-mask: +7AC, +3DR, -2CP, The mask cries gold granting you 5g for each kill made, when subject to a critical attack the attacker must make a fear save DC damage dealt (before DR) 23. Boots: +4AC/DR, -1CP, walk on still water, +5ft speed 24. Gloves: +5AC/DR, -1CP, Your attacks pass through skin causing no clear signs of injury, you may opt to cause the damage up to 10 rounds after the hit. 25. Ring: +10ft speed while totally unseen, +4 checks V traps & poisons *Set 2: +5 swim, breath holding duration and low light vision, +10 hide in water, +5 in damp areas *Set 3: +10 swim, breath holding duration and low light vision, 5ft Dark vision *Set 4: +15 swim, breath holding duration and low light vision, no underwater fighting penalties *Set 5: +20 swim, breath holding duration and low light vision, Stealth attacks cause fear DC damage dealt 'Bastion of Faith' 26. Circlet: +2AC/DR, +4 V crits, max damage per hit to WP is 12, emits a 10ft light radius, heals 1WP/day, +10 concentration checks 27. Golden Mail: +16AC, +35DR, -7CP, +will save to VP, All attacks count as holy/unholy and deal +4 damage 28. Ring: +10% to all stats, You may channel a 30ft barrier using your VP at will, it has a DR equal to your combined INT, WIS and CHA scores, spells cast at it regenerate your SP/mana 29. Belt: +5AC/DR, -3CP, attacks deal 2SP or 10 mana/hit to wounds 30. Boots '''+10/20ft speed while fatigued/exhausted *Set 2: Casting heals 5 VP, +4 saves V spells *Set 3: Casting heals 10 VP, +5 V counter spell, all food/drink you consume is purified *Set 4: Casting heals 15 VP, Allies within 5ft may take AOO's instead of you *Set 5: Casting heals 20 VP, Always see as though it were dawn Weapons ''All weapons grant a bonus depending on the number of set items you have (highest amount of a single set only)'' '''Immortal Reaper 2 headed scythe: +10 hit, 1D10 damage, critical hits grant an extra attack, gain +1D10 damage for each round attacking the same enemy (not attacking that enemy resets the bonus) Titanic Bulwark: Targets which die within 10ft heal you 10vp/ set item Glorious Vestments: gain +1 damage/set item to spells for each round attacking the same enemy Unsung Regalia: Lower critical range by 1/item if only you are being attacked Smouldering Battle Gear: Gain +3 fire damage per item Raiment of the Depths: 4+set items: stealth attack all targets within 10ft Bastion of Faith: Critical hits have a 20% chance/item to give you +5 to your next spell within 3 rounds Linothan Composite bow: +8 hit, 3D12 damage, Hits to wounds always deal at least 1D6 damage regardless of DR, +6 to hit V enemies who have directly attacked you, 2X STR bonus to damage Titanic Bulwark: Gain an additional +2 to hit V enemies who have directly attacked you/item Glorious Vestments: Imbue an arrow with a spell which can be shot 25ft/item Unsung Regalia: Hits inspire targets within 5ft of the enemy, granting +1 hit/item for 1 round, stacks Smouldering Battle Gear: Hits to wounds ignite the target, Ref DC 10/item to avoid Raiment of the Depths: +25% DEX/ item Bastion of Faith: First shot of the combat gains +4 hit/damage per item Dawn Seeker Short Sword: +15 hit, 1D6 damage, lose -2 instead of -5 for multiple attacks, +2D6 damage while fatigued, +4D6 damage while exhausted Titanic Bulwark: Increase damage bonus from fatigue/exhausted by 2/4 per set item Glorious Vestments: 3+ set items: Gain extra damage from fatigue/exhausted to spells Unsung Regalia: Allies within 10ft gain +1/2 damage per item from fatigue/exhausted Smouldering Battle Gear: +25% STR/item Raiment of the Depths: reroll a critical miss 1/item per combat Bastion of Faith: +4 V attacks of opportunity from casting per item Prime 1h axe: +12 hit, 1D20 damage, deals 4X damage when thrown (10ft range, 50ft max), if thrown attack deals WP the axe wedges into the target stopping all healing until removed (DC20 total STR) and target must make a FORT save DC damage dealt or be stunned for 1 round, Cleave criticals on 10 Titanic Bulwark: When thrown gain a free taunt at +5/item Glorious Vestments: When thrown there is a 20% chance/item that you may cast a spell as a free action on the target Unsung Regalia: Targets with an axe in them are at -2AC/item Smouldering Battle Gear: +2 fire damage/item Raiment of the Depths: 3+ items: Cleaves automatically critical Bastion of Faith: 4+ items: Prime will return to you after 11 rounds -2/item Ancient Lord Large shield: +9 AC, +5 DR, hits to wounds deal 1/4 less damage, gain a free shield attack against enemies who critically fail on an attack Titanic Bulwark: 4+ items: hit to wounds deal 1/3 less damage Glorious Vestments: Gain 1AC&DR/item when used while casting Unsung Regalia: You may transfer up to 10VP/item damage taken with adjacent allies Smouldering Battle Gear: 4+ items: +5% concealment to ranged attackers Raiment of the Depths: 3+ items: Free attacks against critical fails are stealth attacks Bastion of Faith: Gain a VP DR of 1/item Liquid Lightning Unique 1h: +12 hit, 1D20 lightning damage, uses INT instead of STR for damage, attacks all targets within a 5ft cone (or a 30ft radius underwater, including self and automatically makes an attack each round), repels objects held, takes 5 rounds to remove, causes light, +1 to all spells/+10 mana, on a critical fail you deal damage to yourself Titanic Bulwark: Hits lower the targets hit by 1/item for 1 round Glorious Vestments: Gain +2 electric damage with spells/item Unsung Regalia: 4+ extends forwards another 10ft Smouldering Battle Gear: 3+ Changes damage to 5D6 as fire Raiment of the Depths: Stealth attacks may stun an opponent Fort DC 10/item Bastion of Faith: 4+ Golden lightning which heals VP instead of dealing damage, requires 1 round to recharge Seige Breaker Crossbow: +0 hit, 4D12 damage, -5ft move, -4CP, May only attack once per round, gain +5 hit/damage per attack lost while stationary, hits up to 3 targets in a straight line, hits to wounds pin targets if next to a wall (STR DC ½ damage dealt to remove causing an additional 1 WP damage) Titanic Bulwark: 3+ removes the CP and move speed penalty Glorious Vestments: Targets hit within the last 3 rounds receive +10 damage/item from spells Unsung Regalia: Increases targets hit by 2/item Smouldering Battle Gear: Hits targets within a 15ft square dealing 1D10/item Raiment of the Depths: 4+ May stealth attack pinned targets Bastion of Faith: Gain +2 hit/item on targets already hit by a spell within the last 5 rounds Gron Great Club: +6 hit, 3D6 damage, add STR score instead of bonus to damage, hits lower your AC by 2 for 1 round, charge grants 15ft knock back and +8 hit & damage, on a 20 deal 3X damage, 19 deal 2X damage, 18 causes stun Fort DC damage dealt for 1 round, 17 causes knock down Ref DC damage dealt, 16 causes 10ft knock back. Titanic Bulwark: Hits are counted as (number of items) X higher for determining agro Glorious Vestments: 4+ items: Instant spell cast on knocked down or knocked back targets Unsung Regalia: Increases DC's of effects by 2/rank Smouldering Battle Gear: 4+ items: 15 causes +1D6 fire damage and a 25% chance to ignite Raiment of the Depths: After being immersed in water Gron gains +4hit/damage per item on the next attack Bastion of Faith: Increases knock back by 5ft/2 items Devil Claw Staff: +14 hit, 2D12 damage, hits to wounds cause the target to become shaken for 1 round will DC damage dealt (before DR) stacking, regenerates 10VP per hit, all offensive spells deal +1D6 unholy damage, +2 to all unholy spells, +5 DR/holy Titanic Bulwark: Increases regen per hit by 5/item Glorious Vestments: Increases spell damage by 2/item Unsung Regalia: Increases shaken DC by 3/item Smouldering Battle Gear: 4+ increases duration of shaken by 1 Raiment of the Depths: 4+ also regenerates 1wp per hit to wounds Bastion of Faith: Increases spell bonus by 1 per 2 items Niakoor Short spear: +10 hit, 3D10 damage, may attack while full defensive at -10, when hit to WP makes you invisible for 1d4 rounds once per hour Titanic Bulwark: Reduces attack penalty by 1 while full defence per item Glorious Vestments: Increases duration of invisibility by 1 per 2 items Unsung Regalia: +8% to all stats/item Smouldering Battle Gear: 4+ instead of becoming invisible you stun the enemy which hit you Raiment of the Depths: 4+ reduces CD on invisibility to 1ce a minute Bastion of Faith: You may no longer become invisible, however you gain +5% concealment/item for 1 round when you are hit to wounds (cannot stack) Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit Category:DND GamePlay Category:Gear